


Once a Wildcat, Always a Wildcat

by Amaryllis_Stirling



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Gen, Oneshot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Stirling/pseuds/Amaryllis_Stirling
Summary: After several years in college, the wildcats have a reunion to catch up on everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is not my usual type of work, but I've been getting some HSM feels since it turned 10 (can you believe it?!); so, as always, I needed some release in the form of fanfiction. This is completely out of the blue and unbetaed so don't be so harsh on me!  
> I hope you can enjoy a reunion ficlet, please leave kudos and review if you enjoy!  
> xx

Upon entering the park, Troy felt a pleasant summer breeze hitting his face. It was nice to have a decent park in the city considering he was living just on the outskirts of a pretty big town, having some pleasant scenery so close to his home created the perfect release from having to be trapped all day in the concrete jungle.  
Troy found his way to the fountain just in the middle and sat on the bench directly in front of him. He pulled his phone and nervously checked the time for what seemed like the hundredth time in the morning: 10:07. He sighed and checked his texts just to make sure he got the time right, in between friendly greetings and excited confirmations he saw the time 10:30 several times.  
He didn’t know why he was so nervous – he used to do this all the time when he was a teenager. Perhaps it was how long it’s been, or the fact that Gabriella wasn’t with him for once; but then again she was on her way, as well as everyone else. Ever since they went off to college they haven’t been able to see each other. Of course they had kept in touch, but it just wasn’t the same as seeing them all every day at school face to face – that was, after all, the point of this day.  
He relaxed and let his head back, taking in the fresh morning air and delightful sunshine. Days like these reminded him of his younger years in East High, practicing basketball with his friends on the weekend, tackling them if he lost, drenched in sweat but having too much fun to care; or perhaps at Kelsi’s rehearsing for a musical next to Gabriella, sipping on freshly squeezed lemonade Kelsi’s mom prepared with so much love you could practically taste it.  
He could almost convince himself it was still his last summer, he scoffed at the memories of all of his friends in those hideous uniforms they forced them to wear at Lava Springs, remembering how they did whatever was possible to get them off as soon as possible, sneaking around so they had them on as little as possible. Looking back to it he realized how silly it was to do that, even if they manage to spare a few minutes more from those awful rags, all of their friends saw them using them throughout the rest of the day. At the end all they won was some experience in sneaking around and a nasty look from their boss.  
He inhaled a lungful of air and opened his eyes. He hadn’t noticed, but he was smiling now. Memories like these always filled him with nostalgia, giving him that warm and fuzzy feeling inside he was too embarrassed to admit he got.  
Not five minutes had gone by when he heard a very familiar voice greet him.  
“Hey there” Gabriella said in her perpetually sweet voice. She sat down next to him and gave him a short peck on the lips.  
“Hey, you made it” He replied.  
“Of course! I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” She smiled. Troy loved the way her feeling emanated from her face, especially when she smiled.  
“Yeah,” said Troy, “Me either.”  
Ever since he met Gabriella he hadn’t had a single moment when he was bored within her presence. Somehow, the always found a way to keep entertained; it was almost as if the whole universe would conspire to keep them from having a dull moment. Things like this is what made them both realize they were it; even if somehow fate managed to tear them apart, They both knew any relationship they could attempt would inevitably fail; their bond was love at first song.  
A single leaf fell on Gabriella’s hair. Troy absentmindedly pulled it off, remembering all the times he did the same in his “secret hideout” at lunchtime; or his tree house on days not very dissimilar to this. Gabriella smiled, Troy could tell she was thinking the same.  
It wasn’t long until they were broken out of their conversation by a group of people.  
“Hello stranger!” Kelsi, as always, couldn’t control her excitement.  
“Hey guys!” Chad looked exactly the way he remembered him, it was amazing how he didn’t seem to age. Taylor was holding his hand with a nice ring on her left hand.  
“How are you doing?” Zeke asked, cheerful as always.  
The reunion got bigger by the second, people coming in and greeting with hugs, handshakes and excited voices. Troy was struggling to keep up with the inflow of people; he wanted to know about everyone’s whereabouts, and he could tell the feeling was mutual.  
“Amazing, how’s work?” Troy was amused at Zeke’s wardrobe choice, but he figured he didn’t have much time to change after his morning shift at his restaurant.  
Zeke’s face lit up “I couldn’t be happier about it.”  
“You gotta take us there some day, your treat.” Sharpei was approaching the group, next to his brother; just like the old days. They were wearing matching pink outfits, Troy was sure they didn’t coordinate it, but their brains were so connected they managed to match perfectly each time. It was weird to think about them being apart after high school, Troy figured it should be even weirder for them, since they’ve been living it daily since then.  
“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Zeke turned towards the group “since we couldn’t think about a good plan, how about you guys come over for lunch, I’ll make you crème brûlée just because you guys came all the way here.”  
“That sounds amazing!” Gabriella exclaimed.  
“We should get moving then, I’ve read in Yelp it gets packed by lunch” Kelsi mentioned.  
“It sure does” Zeke confirmed. “It’s set! Let’s go team!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand that's it! Please tell me what you think, I really enjoy getting comments :D


End file.
